Dew Drops
by Southern writer
Summary: Sawyer and Kate are headed to the other side of the island to seek revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own all of these characters they are merely Lost characters put into my own story line. This is the sequel to 'Running' I recommend reading it if but I wouldn't say it's necessary to understanding this one.:) Basically Sawyer and Kate got together after escaping from the Others, who they found out are ruthless and will capture people for their own benefit. Sawyer and Kate in my fic are supposedly a bit 'different' and I'll go more into that later:) so please read and review and with no further adue…

**Dew Drops**

Chapter 1: Breaking the Usual Habits

Droplets of water laced every blade of grass along the hillside. Each morning as the sun rose in the eats, thousands of little rainbows danced around the ground. Every dew drop created a pure light that glistened beautifully. When the sun rose, a new day began, a fresh start, a new chance; chance to leave the past behind. The little droplets were fresh, clean, so pure they could wash all worries away, just leaving the since of coolness and new beginning.

Cool dew drops bounced into the air, when stepped on, soaking into the hem of a pair of blue jeans. On that morning the water droplets were not pleasure to any eyes upon that hill, their symbolic meaning was worthless. The people who tread that hill had no desire for forgiveness, or new beginnings. The past was what made each moment a reality. Moving forward and forgetting the past was not an option, yet.

Kate stared at a pair of boots that walked a few feet before her. They held a steady pace, one foot placed in front of the other, only barely knowing where they where headed.

For even without words, Kate had an understanding with a person she had never possessed before. Always having been, the loner, the independent person, she treaded new territory with guarded understanding. There was one goal, one thought, one train of mind that they shared.

The coolness of the morning air reminded Kate of another cool afternoon three days before.

* * *

It all became real, as Kate stared at the man. They had finally escaped from the Others, they had thought it would be over. Kate wanted so much to believe that the kisses, the talks and the swim that had only happened moments before, would not go away. But as she stared at the man, who held a gun to Sawyer's head, she found it all had to believe, she found it hard to hope.

"Thought after two weeks over there ya would have gotten the big picture, Cowboy." An icy voice whispered.

"What the hell do you want?"

The same cold voice warned Sawyer.

"Could have sworn we made it clear… stay away from the girl."

"Or else what?" Sawyer asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"Or else…" the man answered cockily. "We'll kill one of them."

Kate was afraid to move, afraid to breath, she looked straight at the man wearing a brown shirt and pants, but she didn't even see him, all she heard where his words, for her mind was adrift. His face was hidden by Sawyer's profile, but it could be seen that he was sitting on his haunches. Kate thought for a moment she would make a move, but she couldn't bring herself to risk Sawyer's life.

"Stay away from her." The man warned again for emphasis. He then hit Sawyer with the gun, knocking him out. Kate nearly ran after him, but stopped herself to tend to Sawyer.

"Sawyer? Sawyer!" Kate nearly yelled. Her voice was filled with concern. His head was bleeding a little, she placed her fingers on either side of his face gently and moved it from side to side in an attempt to wake him up.

Coughing Sawyer sat up slightly.

"Ok, uhm…" Kate had remembered watching old action TV shows when she was a kid, how whenever some one had been hurt they asked them a question. Kate had never tried this, being as she usually didn't stay around to often make sure the person she knocked out was 'ok'.

"Uh, where are we?" Kate asked quickly. Sawyer's grown was the only response she recieved.

"Oh no! What's my name?"

Sawyer's pupils were dilated, his head turned slightly toward her voice and he finally caught her worried gaze.

"Freckles…"

A smile spread across Kate's face as she hugged him.

"Your alright."

"You seem to have a thing for getting hurt." Kate said nearly smiling as she cleaned his cut. They still sat by the waterfall, she used his t-shirt dampened with cool water to doctor his wound.

"What can I say, danger just some how kind's its way to me." Sawyer said realizing the truth in his statement.

"There, that should hold ya till you go to Jack." Kate announced proudly, as she had finished stopping the blood flow for the most part.

"Ya really think they'll do it… kill one of them?"

"They killed Steve, remember?"

"Thought that was Scott?" Sawyer said questioningly

Kate thought for a moment.  
"Whatever." She shrugged. "Should we tell them?"

"No, they've been scared enough. I guess we should just keep our distance for a while."

Kate solemnly nodded, not wanting to be separated from Sawyer. Both had been there at the camp, they had seen what the other's would do to get what they wanted done.

"Sure that gash on your head won't be a question of interest?" Kate said teasingly as they started to walk away from their private haven.

* * *

Two days after the man had threatened them Sawyer sat in his tent saving for the first time in weeks.

"Hey!" Kate leaned into his tent.

They each had tried their best, for the sake of the camp, to keep their distance, but it had been very difficult. Every time their eye's locked all remembrance of responsibility melted away.

"Hey, yourself, puddin'."

Kate hesitated for a moment before walking into his ten, but one look at his dimples made her forget every care.

"So you're finally shaving" Kate acknowledged in a triumphant tone. She knelt down at his level. Sawyer wore no shirt, so Kate wrapped her arms around his waist as he continued to shave. Raising her head from his shoulder, she whispered in his ear.

"Don' you dare make it to clean cut."

It was the little things she did such as whisper in his ear or lean her head on his shoulder letting her brown locks fall where they may, that sent chills down his spine, and made him want her even more. No, one else had ever been able to make him loss his breath, or make him not able to think or move like she could.

Sawyer smiled, then quickly finished shaving. He splashed some water on his face from a tub at his knees, then drying his face with a towel. Turning around, he lazily let his arms fall around her waist.

Kate tucked her head under his chin and rested her head against his chest. Listening to his heart beat, so steady and strong, everything else disappeared. She knew that beat was as dependable as the life it sustained. Without her looking up Sawyer began to speak to her, in a what Kate found southing tone.

"So, I been thinking, Freckles, and…"

A blood curling scream interrupted Sawyers train for speech. Quickly Kate grabbed Sawyer's hand and the both rose from knelling position, they raced out of the tent and headed toward the scream.

A small group was gathering, and of course Jack was in the center. It had been Claire who had seen it first, her piercing scream had quickly brought the whole camp over. They stared down at the body of Sullivan; he had been the worry wort of the bunch, he often pestered Jack about hives or Michael about the raft or Locke about boar. He had never been a considerate, appreciated man, but as the crowd stared down at his body lying on the beach guilt settled in the pit of their stomachs. He lay a mess of broken limbs and scrapes of blood.

Kate couldn't lift her gaze, she continued to grip Sawyer's hand. Attempting to pull him away, Sawyer growled at her in a very low tone so only she could hear him.

"No…"

He knew this man was dead because of him, because of them. But he wouldn't blame this on her, he couldn't. His eye's pierced the man's lifeless body. Guilt swarmed through his whole being, consuming his every thought.

"He's dead." Jack annoucnced in a sorrowful voice, after checking his pulse one last time. The group began to disperse, back to their previous engagement with saddened hearts.

Kate gently touched her fingers to Sawyer's shoulder.

"Please…"  
She said in an act of desperation as well as understanding. Kate also knew why the man before her was dead.

"We have to tell them." She whispered.

Rushing past her, Sawyer headed for his tent. He pulled out the riffle he had taken off the guard two nights before.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked Sawyer.

He began to pack everyday items into a backpack.

"What do ya think I'm doin' darlin'? I'm gonna do something about this, about all of this!"

"Yes, of course, cause going out for revenge with_ one_ gun and your anger, would seem to work." Kate responded sarcastically.

Sawyer felt the guilt and frustration boil over.

"Ain't exactly surprised ya don't wanna help, Freckles, seein' as your main priority is yourself." Sawyer said in an attempt to hurt her. He hovered over her, Kate did not left her head. She knew Sawyer all to well, she wouldn't be hurt that easily. Learning to expect mood swings like this from him she understood how to handle it.

"Since you don't have a plan, give me twenty minutes, I'll be ready, and we'll plan this out." Kate told him forcefully

"Fine. Twenty minutes."

Kate walked away toward her tent.

* * *

A night in the jungle and several hours later, Sawyer and Kate walked on a dew drop covered hill toward the Other's camp. Sawyer held the rifle on his shoulder by a strap, while Kate held a knife; she had snuck from the camp, in her jeans. Each of them had a backpack on their shoulders, holding only necessities. Neither of them looked back, neither of them regretted, they moved on to make a wrong, right; to do something different. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx for reading y'all! Sorry but as I said this fic is gonna get pretty dark compared to my last one this is only the beginning:p and I am sorry, but please stick with me here;)

Chapter: 2: Discovery

Each dew drops soon evaporated with the breaking of the day. Morning formed into afternoon, and afternoon into evening. They had kept their focus but the atmosphere had lightened and Kate and Sawyer then carried on a conversation in an attempt to get to know each other on a different level. It had started when Kate had wished for a beer after taking a swig of water. Sawyer then scoffed saying he could guarantee he wanted one more. They had then begun to say what they missed and wanted most.

"Hershey's chocolate." Sawyer confessed after they had gone several rounds.

Kate laughed

"Are you serious? I did not take you for the chocolate type."

"Yeah, yeah. You turn."

"Ok, well. Back in the states I had a motorcycle." Sawyer smiled proudly that she had been one of those girls.

"Of course growing up there I new the area well, so I knew how to get away with stuff. A few Saturday mornings a month I would get up with the sun rise, at about 5:20 or so. And I would head out for the country roads. Nothing felt better then the feel of going hundred, hundred-twenty miles per hour down a country road." Kate sighed remembering the feel of a jacket on her shoulders and her black helmet covering her curly hair, and the feel of wind rushing against her body in the early morning. No one else was ever around then, no police, everyone in her town slept in on Saturday mornings, so she was alone.

"That's what I miss doing…your turn." Kate said.

"Alright Evil Knievel", Sawyer hesitated.

"I miss dating."

"Really?" Kate said half expecting some sexual innuendo to be said next.

"Hell yes, darlin' ya can't convince me you didn't like going out with someone now."

"Well, being on the run for so long I haven't dated in a while so yeah, I guess I do sort of miss it." She said in a nearly saddened tone

Kate stopped to think of her next statement.

"Uhm, when I got bored on date's I would fake sick and then go home and watch TV and eat ice cream."

Kate confessed. Slowly and surely the time of 'I miss, or I want' turned into a confessional.

"I have never had an official 'girlfriend"

"That doesn't surprise me." Kate said jokingly.

"Remember once I told you I had been married for a short time."

"Uh huh…"

"Well…" Kate hesitated, as if she wasn't sure as if she was up to giving this piece of information away. "We broke up cause he cheated on me."

Sawyer stopped walking and turned to look her in the eyes. Kate shifted her head to avoid his gaze.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop pitting me."

Sawyer moved closer, taking his left hand and bring it to the side of her face softly. He quickly kissed her gently pulling away tenderly. It had only been a small act of kindness but it meant much to Kate.

"Can I spoil the moment without you killin' me?"

Kate thought for a moment deciding whatever he had to tell her that he would ask permission first must be not only important but difficult to say.

"Sure."

"I… I uhm, I screwed her." Sawyer forced the words out.

"Her."

Kate backed away from him. She did not ask in a questioning tone. Almost as if she knew already. It hurt her but she needed to hear him say it.

"Ana Lucia."

The name rang in her ears as Kate tried to comprehend his words.

"How could you?" Kate said with disgust, backing away further. Sawyer made no attempt to reach for her; he did not apologize although he wanted too.

"When?"

"The day she…"

Kate forgot all sense of sympathy. A small part of Kate told her that as any human being should that she should feel compassion, regret, anything except hate for a poor innocent murder victim, but she couldn't. Hate piled up inside her, she had never felt such jealousy arise so quickly. That is how Kate knew she would never feel about another person the way she did about Sawyer. Her head and heart ached. Blood pumping through her veins pounded in her ears. Rage filled her. The idea that Sawyer had been with an other women only weeks before made her sick, she knew no one could ever fully claim him as their own, but Kate from then on knew she would never let any one ever take him from her. Kate looked at Sawyer out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the regret and sorrow that filled him when he thought about the subject. She, that women, had done this to him, Kate thought. She had only had selfish ambition. Sawyer had once again been the victim of some one else self centered plot.

"If she wasn't dead, I would kill her." Kate chocked, finally looking him in the eyes. How true that statement was hurt her to her very core. Kate didn't want to see him suffer, Kate didn't want to see him have to confess and Kate did not want him to ever be with some one else ever again. The amount she cared about his life even before they were 'together' concerned her; because she had never felt that way before.

She didn't ask any more questions, she didn't want him to apologize; she knew he was sorry.

"I know."

Kate started to move once more, and it was never spoken of again. She was grateful he had told her, and she forgave him, but Kate never wanted to hear of if again.

They continued to walk in silence for a while till they neared the Other's camp site.

"That's strange. It doesn't look like any one is here."

Sawyer looked from behind a tree, Kate had been right the area looked deserted. They slowly walked out and headed for the huts.

"I'll look in the huts; you go check the hatch." Kate instructed Sawyer.

"As you wish, Princess Buttercup." Sawyer remarked sarcastically heading toward the hatch.

Once inside Sawyer quickly looked in the rooms, most of them were empty. He opened the doors to every room, all they held there tables, chairs, one held two bunk beds and some other dorm type junk. The last room Sawyer checked was the one he had been imprisoned in, the broken chair was still lay on the floor where he had last laid it The place had been vacated; almost as if they had been expecting their return. Once Sawyer realized the possibility that the Others might have been expecting them to come back a rush of fear passed through him and he ran out to check on Kate.

There she stood right before the hatch doors, only 10 or so feet away from him, in his grip.

"Howdy, Cowboy." The same icy voice that had addressed him only days before once again rang in his ear. The air in his lungs turned stale as he stood there watching her expression. She was brave; Kate had been in the situation before, so she didn't fear for her life, she trusted Sawyer to help her.

"What are you both doing around these parts?"

"Thought we'd see if the circus was in town today, guess we missed it." Sawyer said with a dangerous smile.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Some one you shouldn't mess with." The man answered with a cocky air about him. "So honestly hill billy, did we not make it clear? Since ya can't seem to keep away from her, guess I'll have to kill her."

"If you even touch her…" Sawyer threatened him.

"It's really a shame killing such a women of beauty as this one here. Ah well, It's all your fault James." The man looked down cross eyed at Kate, beneath his grip. He nearly pulled the trigger but a sudden burst of pain plunged up his leg from his shin. Sawyer had known better than to raise a gun, it would have been to obvious and the man would have been able to shoot her to quickly. He had kept the rifle at his side and barely raised it, yet just enough to aim for his lower leg to distract him.

Kate had kept her eyes on Sawyer the whole time, waiting for some sort of signal or sign, when he had slowly and discretely raise the rifle she had been ready herself. The man out of instinct reached down at his wound with his free hand. Kate ceased the opportunity; grabbing his arm that held the gun she twisted it around his body then pushed him onto the ground, she then took the gun from him and pressed it against the back of his neck.

"You wanna play it tuff big boy, then fine. Where is everyone?" Kate sat on his back, pushing down on his arm enabling him to move. Sawyer moved toward the two and kept the riffle ready.

Silence was the only answer Kate received. Quickly she got frustrated and tossed Sawyer the gun.

"Guard him." Kate commanded, reaching for her knife. She pulled it out and placed the edge lightly against the arch of his neck.

"So you don't want to talk? Well, we'll just make ya." Kate whispered into his ear.

"Where are they?" Kate asked again louder, pressing the knife deeper into his neck causing a small stream of blood to slowly drip from the wound and land on the ground tuning the dirt a dark tint of red.

"I failed, you might as well kill me, if you don't they will." The man replied

"Last chance." Sawyer warned.

"Just tell us." Kate demanded.

Once again silence was the one reply Sawyer and Kate received. Kate extended a hand asking for a gun.

"No."

"Sawyer, I can do this."

"No."

Kate stared at Sawyer, she had to let him do this for her, she decided she would let him protect her, he needed to. The mans words as much, as he would deny it, had, had an effect on him; Sawyer needed to know it wasn't his fault that she wasn't hurt, he needed to protect her, and she knew that.

"Fine."

In one quick motion Kate sat up from her position, heading toward Sawyer. He took the 9 millimeter in his hand and aimed it at the man.

The Other sat up, best he could, on his knees and looked at them both dead on.

This was the first clear view they had of the man. His face was smudged with dirt from where Kate had pushed him into the ground. Most likely about early thirties by the look if it, he had a square jaw and almond shaped eyes, the green color was contrasted by the pink sky at the beginning of the day's sun set. His brown shirt and pants where stained with blood.

"Any last words, Bucko?" Sawyer asked with a hit of sarcasm in his tone. No, fear crossed the mans face.

"It'll come back around."

And with that said, his last breath was breathed then his life ceased.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I have totally neglected this fic and I sincerely apologize, btwn starting up a new MB and hosting a ship I have been soo tied up. But that is no excuse so, I hope I still have some loyal readers out there. I'll try to update as often as I can but with the new season I am very caught up and busy else where so they won't be as frequent as before. Btw the new season has been great imo and I am gonna try to follow some of the same patterns and maybe grow off that story line; but as I have said before I have a plan and as far as I am concerned, I am gonna stick with my storyline for the most part;).

Chapter 3: confusion

The cold wet air let them know the time. It was filled with a heave sense of moisture; with no breeze to whip it away. Each foot was spaced before the other, moving the shadowy form through the dense darkness.

A nine millimeter gun was tucked in the back of a pair of worn down jeans, held up by a leather belt. The green grass was on defined by its feel beneath the hiking boots that treaded its soil. The darkness was created by not only the thick forest but by the thunder clouds blocking the stars from shinning out upon the jungle terrain. Site within two yards of a figure was nearly impossible.

"We have to stop! There is no trail to follow, not to mention that there is certainly_ no_ light to track by. Wait a few hours."

Sawyer stop walking; her logic got to him every time.

"Just till dawn?" Kate asked more instructively than quizzically.

"Okay."

Sitting down on a stone Kate surveyed her surroundings best she could in the night.

"Which way should we head?"

"I don't know, you're the tracker here, Freckles."

"I say…" Kate began before taking a sip of water. "We head east."

"Well alright then. I guess we are headen east"

Closing her eyes Kate slipping into unconsciousness, letting a different darkness take a hold of her, relieving her of stress, worry and fear. Her mind went blank as she rejuvenated. Sawyer saw her shoulders drop and he body relax, he knew she had drifted off to sleep. Not daring to go to sleep he sat up and kept his eyes wide and ears open.

Sawyer saw her silhouette through the piercing darkness, she lay nearly lifeless, not tossing or turning, just peacefully resting. Quietly, he moved closer. Sawyer positioned himself a few feet away from her body and in clear few of her face. He watched her chest move up in down as she breathed in each breath through her nose. Her mouth was pinched shut. Wavy brown locks fell across her shoulders covering the top part of her blue shirt.

Sawyer's dark eyes stared down at the small figure before him. He wanted so much to protect her, to defend her and keep her safe; safe from her past and from the future. But he of all knew best, that there was no way for him to always be there. He trusted her; Sawyer knew that if push came to shove she could take care of herself; she had been doing it her whole life.

Slowly the same darkness that had captured Kate pulled Sawyer in as well. Strength began to rebuild in them both. A few hours past before they woke with the sun rise. Although the cloud had not parted all the way, so there was a dim light that spread across the jungle.

Kate woke up first. Glancing over toward her left, she saw Sawyer leaning lazily against a near my by tree. His mouth hung open slightly, breathing in the forest air. His shoulders lay at a slant, relaxing. His left leg extending out into the grass while his right one stayed tucked up in a bent way. Kate stared at him for a moment before quietly getting up and crawling toward him. She sat to his side and brought her lips softly to his ear, kissing it gently. Sawyer moaned; hesitant to get up.

"It's to damn early to be getting up, Freckles."

She kissed his ruff cheek quickly.

"Ya sure about that?" Kate asked in nearly a whisper as she continued to taunt Sawyer; kissing him along his neck.

Reluctantly, yet with an air of willingness, Sawyer turned his head toward her and opened his eye, yet just barely. He pulled her into a good morning kiss with just the sere power of his physical effect on her. He didn't use his hands, yet his lips rapped around hers and pulled her in. He took her vary breath away.

"Mornin'." Sawyer said in a husky but still hushed tone. He brought his hands up to her face and stroked her cheek sweetly.

"Morning." Kate greeted him back smiling from ear to ear. "Ready to go?"

"Well, Shortcake I don't think it matters much if I am ready or not, cause you seemed pretty much determined to wake me up and get us outta here."

Kate smiled once again, wrinkling her nose. Then, extended her hand to help him up off the forest ground. After helping him up, they each slide on therir backpacks and headed out toward the stream to fill their water bottles. The cool water felt refreshing again their dirty skin. The water bottles were filled then put into their backpacks for later use. Kate now held not only a knife put the man's, that Sawyer had killed, gun. She had it tucked in her pants.

They carried on for hours, looking for any trail or sign that people may have been there. Nothing was ever found. Kate occasionally would stop and inspect the area around them, but she came up empty handed every time. Every broken twig or print in the dirt was not one of the Other's. Kate found boar wallows and what appeared to be paw prints of a rather large size; which Kate assumed to be bear prints. Near noon she came across several hove marks that resembled that of a horse's. Kate was still frightened a little by the idea of her past once again haunting her; so she did not mentions her discovery to Sawyer.

It was late afternoon and the heat had begun to get the best of them. Heat poured upon them as if there was no shade or trees to help. The sun streamed down causing droplets of sweat to form on Sawyer's brow. Kate rolled up her short sleeves in a weak attempt to cool off.

"Where the hell could these people be?" Sawyer asked in an irritated tone.

"And just how am I suppose to know that Sawyer?" Kate said back rather bitter. She was at her wits and end quite tired of walking; let alone tracking.

"It was a rhetorical question, Kate." Sawyer answered back with an annoyed air.

"Y'all two bicker like an old married couple." A laughing voice echoed.

Sawyer and Kate pulled out there guns but could not place a direction to point to. Every direction seemed to be the way to point. The voice had not come from one particular place; it had echoed through the trees reaching their ears, all to leave then guessing as to where it had come from. Each of them kept their faces expressionless, and kept their focus.

"Who the hell you are? Why don't ya just go ahead and show yourself? It would save us the trouble and you the pain." Sawyer called out in a harmful emphasis.

"What; you gonna do to me what ya did to poor George yesterday?" The same ever happy voice asked. A cocky air lay about everything the voice said. They where confused by why the person's tone was so animated. Kate laid a hand on Sawyer's chest, as if to warn him not to move.

"She must have been following us for a while. I don't know how I didn't pick up on that" Kate whispered, mentally kicking herself for being so careless. She had focused so much on tracking down these people she had nearly forgotten the possibility that they could have been being followed. "Maybe there are a bunch of them around here." Kate said still in a hushed tone.

"Naw, it's just lil ol' me Katie."

Kate and Sawyer's attention was immediately drawn to a small figure that appeared from behind a group of trees. She wore a pair of old blue jean and a black tank top, a dark sweat shirt was tided around her waist. Sun kissed blonde hair lay upon her head in a tight ponytail. Blue eye's like the sky after a storm stared back at Sawyer and Kate. Her skin looked clean yet tan; as if it was use to being out of doors. She held a gun at her side; but made no attempt to use it. Nor did she give any implication that she was intending to use it.

"Now why don't y'all just put the guns down for a second so we can talk."

Sawyer stood by a stunned Kate. The past came rushing back to them each in a different way. A mixture of pain, sorrow, sympathy, and forgiveness filled their hearts. Kate lost all mental conscienceeness as she stared out at the figure. Her mind was engulfed in the situation. She tried so hard to figure it all out. Sawyer on the other hand, was containing his anger and affection all at once. As each sat silent, they thought their own thoughts. They remembered their own memories. But one common thinking crossed each of their minds and overruled all other logic; confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so this chapter may be a bit confusing if you didn't read 'Running' but I am gonna try my best to explain things so everyone can understand:)

Thanx for reviewing everyone it's always great to see feedback!! Once again I apologize for the length in between updates; I have a million excuses but really I am just to involved in the new season. So please bear with me here, cuz I'm really tryin';)

* * *

Chapter:: 4 Observation

Once again Sawyer and Kate found themselves in the presence of an Other around the time of sunset. The three of them sat on the jungle floor, surrounded by tall grass. The green grass had a pale look to it due to the fading light of day. A fluorescent color filled the sky, making the white clouds appear pink. A small breeze had picked up and blew the trees and each of their hair so it covering their faces slightly. It had been agreed that they would talk; so all weapons were laid aside for a moment. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Sawyer sat with Kate to his left, facing the wind; they were straight across from their visitor. She sat with her back to the wind and about four feet away from her two former captives. Few words had been exchanged between the three since her arrival only minutes before. A strange feeling of desperation hung about the small party. All three were confused, none of them knew whether they could trust each other of not. The parting of the three had been questionable but there had been a small hint of truth in the escape

As Sawyer stared into her eyes he felt a desire to protect boil over inside him. He wanted nothing more than to take Kate in his arms and secure her safety himself.

After all weapons had been set within view yet out of reach, an awkward silence fell over the small gathering. The only sound heard for a short time was the sound of the evening wind blowing through the trees; but that was soon lost to their ears by sudden sound of Sawyer's voice.

"Guess you people aren't early risers, seein' as we some how always run into y'all folks at night." Sawyer said looking in the girl's direction yet not exactly at her.

She gave him a blank look, as if to tell him that she would only care for what he had to say if it was of importance to her. She held a defiant air about her, one of self confidence. Sawyer imminently saw through this; but it was difficult to do. He still saw her inner strength.

"So how are my two favorite fugitives doin'?" She asked. Sitting cross legged she sat her arms behind her and rested her hands on the soft soil.

"Oh we're just doing awesome! It's been just great being held a gun point a few different times and being the reason that a murder happened." Sawyer replied with utter sarcasm.

Ignoring Sawyer she looked at Kate.

"I knew you wouldn't listen to me." She stated with a cocky smile.

"Then why did you keep talking to me?" Kate snapped back.

"Cause I was told to."

"Funny, you don't seem to be the type to follow orders."

"Well then I guess we're just to peas in a pod don't ya think, Honey. Listen I did my job the best I could and it's not my fault that you people are so closed up."

Sawyer and Kate looked their old enemy in her blue eyes. She understood them better than most. She understood them from and outsider's perspective. Londy had been the only Other who had shown understanding of the two. Ironic as it was, neither Kate nor Sawyer had had much of a childhood; their lives at Londy's age were never fun and games or dating and partying. They had always fended for themselves. To think that some one that very age that they had missed out on, understood them confused them each a great deal.

Kate thought back upon when she was that age and she could barely remember a thing, she had been forced to grow up to fast.

Sawyer had spent a week with this girl, he thought he knew her. She had interrogated him at their camp, she had taunted him by speaking of Kate and she had judged him constantly. Immediately he started to do what he did best; he started to take in the details. He knew Londy observed things in a mechanical nature; she took them for what they were worth. The details were not forgotten in her mind but only the important facts were held to memory. Sawyer noticed how she listened intently to all that they said. Sawyer saw these things because he was constantly doing the exact same thing; and he knew that she could read him like a book. It was a talent, a personality trait that not everyone possessed.

Kate could not take in the details as Sawyer and Londy could; Kate often saw the big picture. After years of quick thought and constantly having to be alert, her mind was focused on only what it needed to be. When she took her time she could observe the little things; but she often didn't. Looking back on the week she had returned and meet Londy, Kate thought of how she had been tricked. She had never fully believed, but she knew Londy could play the game. Kate understood that Londy had been trained and she knew how to do her job well. After being the victim of a lie once again Kate decided she would not let Londy win an other time.

"Darlin', I just hate to break up this little party we got goin' here but we actually got a few things to do. So if ya wouldn't mind how's about we pick up the pace on this heart to heart." Sawyer said as he turned his head to one side and smiled sarcastically.

"Why do you think I'm here James?" Londy asked keeping a blank face. "Think I am here to kill you? I could have done that a long time ago; I have been following you all day. I had a rifle and a clear shot, but here you both are alive at the end of the day talking to me. Did you think I want to scare you? I could have already done that too. Do ya think I am just here for kicks, and that I get the thrill of tracking? Sure I do, but why would I track you two when I already know where you're going."

Sawyer and Kate sat as confused as before. They quickly got tired of Londy's mind games. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't fit it all together; it was as if they were missing pieces to the over all puzzle.

"Then why the hell are ya here, Londy?" Sawyer asked uttering her name for the first time.

"Well Sawyer, I am here out of pure curiosity."

"And what exactly are you curious about?"

"You. I am curious about both of you. I know where you are headed, but I want to know why." Before they could say a word Londy continued to talk. "I could assume it's all about revenge; like most people would. I could also assume it's about anger. But ya see, I haven't known either of you long; but I know y'all well. So I don't think this adventure was sparked by rage or revenge. So my questions is, why?"

"Why?" Kate ask. "You tracked us, stopped us and you are sitting here and talking to us all to satisfy your own curiosity?"

"Uhm, yeah." Londy answered rolling her eyes, as I she was sort of annoyed that Kate was shooting back to her what she had already said.

Sawyer looked cross eyed at Kate, she glanced back at him.

"Ya don't know why do ya?" Londy said tauntingly.

"What's it matter to you?" Sawyer barked back at her.

"Cause I do."

"You don't know a thing about us." Kate said trying more so to convince herself than to tell Londy.

"Oh really, Kate?" Londy said in mock surprise."If y'all can't tell me then there is no use for me being here." Londy said getting up.

"See y'all around!" Londy said while walking off.

"Wait!" Sawyer called after her. "What the hell? You think we are gonna let you go and tell them where we are. And why should we believe that you are really leaving? You could just track us again and kill us."

"Sawyer, I told you, if I wanted to kill either of you I would have already. There would be no point in putting it off. And you can't hide from me, and you won't be able to hide from them much longer; there would be no point in me telling them where you are. They will find you."

Kate jumped up and started into the conversation.

"Why would they let you come her? Obviously they wouldn't send you here to not do anything but talk to us. You came on your own." Kate proclaimed. "Why?"

Londy stared at her old fake friend and told her.

"You already said it, Kate. I'm not too good at following orders."

"She's exactly right!" A voice boomed from the jungle.

Sawyer rose and turned to face a figure coming out of the jungle behind them.

"Howdy there Mr. Pickett!" Londy called out with a sarcastic tone that implies she was not fond of the man.

The man nodded toward Londy.

"London." He said in a greatting. "there's a bright girl." The man said. "She realized that it wouldn't take us long to find you two." Pickett kept a tight eye on Sawyer and Kate and ignored London. "You two have given us more trouble than you're worth. It's about time this ends."

The man London had referred to as Mr. Pickett, and who Sawyer recognized as one of the guards who had handled him a few weeks before, neared them.

"I'd stop right there if I was you." Sawyer warned in a deep tone. Kate stood by his side, ready to act at any given moment.

The sun had just set and the sky held a small tent of light left that reflected from the west. The breeze had picked up and it held a cold feel to it. A full moon began to rise in the east. An enhanced silver set a bright glow in each of their faces. Sawyer's dark eyes glistened as they stared at the man.

Mr. Pickett brought a gun out of his old jeans and began to bring it to the level of Sawyer's face. It was too late; the guns lay too far from to be of any use.

Time in Kate's mind went into slow motion. She saw each movement as if it was a still shot from a camera. She stood behind Sawyer, to his right. No words could escape her mouth. Fear crept through her enabling her to barely breath. For the longest time surviving had been her only goal, it had not been hope that kept her alive, nor had it been the desire to live. She had needed to defeat this world and prove something to herself. All remembrance of that wish was extinct as she saw the man pull the gun and point it at Sawyer. No longer would they been giving a threat; no longer would there be some way out of the situation. Kate winced, shutting her eyes tight as a sound of a gun shot rang in her ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:: One Step At a Time.

Kate's eyes remained shut; the shot still rang in her ears. Her body went numb as she thought of Sawyer only feet before her, possibly dead. If her mind hadn't been so lost she would have felt a slight head ache come on from closing her eyes so tightly. All she saw was blackness. Letting the light in would make it all real. She would have to see it; she would have to know the truth. Kate shut her eyes in denial and refused to open them. She had no idea of how longer she stood there with her eye's shut. All her scenes were drowned out. Slowly Kate began to feel again; she felt pressure on her upper arms. Within a few seconds she felt the cool night breeze swing by her. A small wave of warmth rushed over her and she felt more pressure on her arms. Then as if some one was yelling down a long hallway she barely heard a voice.

"Kate! Kate, can you heard me?"

Kate's eyes opened slowly, she was faint. She realized she had been holding her breath, she gasping for fresh air. She then fell; giving way, falling onto a figure in front of her. Although her eyes were now open they could barely see. Colors blended together, making anything before her appear to be a mass of blacks and grays. All she felt was something about her, some form of pressure.

Kate gathered her strength after taking a few more deep breaths. She closed her mouth and deeply inhaled oxygen through her nose. A familiar scent clouded her senses. Kate began to realize where she was and what had happened. Gathering her energy she pulled away from the forced pressure and looked into the eye's of Sawyer.

Kate tried to speak but her mouth went dry.

"Are you alright?" A comforting yet worried voice inquired.

Kate stared straight into his sparkling blue eyes.

"How?" Kate asked.

Sawyer pulled her back into a hug and tucked her head beneath his chin. Not letting her go was all he had. He felt her body tremble. Kate began to mumble quickly.

"I saw his gun, heard the shoot. I… I thought you… you were dead." Kate chocked; feeling her eyes get moist.

Sawyer held her tight, stroking her back with his hand. He just whispered softly.

"Sshhh. It's alright now. We're safe."

Kate relaxed breathing in his scent. Her cheek was pressed against his chest. Her arms hung at her side till she slowly brought them up and wrapped them about his waist. Kate pulled back slightly and asked again.

"How?"

Before Sawyer could answer Kate saw red out of the corner of her eye. Moving so she could see the image, Kate's eyes saw through the dim night light Mr. Pickett laying on the jungle floor all bloody. Kate could tell by the way he landed that his knees had given way first. From where he had been standing Kate saw he has fallen to his knees then fell face forward at a slight angle. One shot had done it; one shot to the back of his neck. Kate saw the bullet hole. It was right in the middle of his neck; next to perfect aim. Her ears heard the familiar cocking of a gun, her eyes followed the noise and she saw London's silhouette against the shinning moon. She held her chin high. The provided moon light made it so her face could be seen. She stood, shoulders straight. A saddened, tired expression lay upon her face. She hadn't wanted to do what she did, and that was evident. Her hands had blood on them from when she had bent down by Mr. Pickett to get his gun.

"Why did you do this?" Kate asked her dryly.

"He deserved to die." London replied quietly but in a sure tone.

"Who says you get to decide that?" Kate yelled back at London, walking toward her as she did so.

London did not move; she didn't change her expression. She understood that Kate's anger and fear from the moment past was being released on her. Sighing deeply she stared Kate in the eyes and listened to her yell.

Kate kneeled down by the body. Blood had flooded into a puddle. Once the blood had formed a puddle it socked into the soft dirt.

"Why did you do this?" Kate asked again.

London knelt down to Kate's level. The body separated the two of them.

"Because it was either y'all's life or his; and I had to make a choice. It wasn't an easy one. But I had to make." London stood back up. She took on a new manner once she rose from the jungle floor. It was one of certainty. "We need to get outta here. Now." London stated looking at Sawyer for the first time since she shot the man. "We were lucky he was alone." Londy walked toward were their guns had been laid during their discussion.

Sawyer and Kate picked up their weapons and backpacks and followed London into the jungle.

After they had been walking through the dark night for several hours with out any words said London stopped and sat her backpack down.

"So where do y'all wanna go?" She asked with a tone that would have seemed to imply that it was the easiest question in the world. "You can go back to your camp, but then you would be where they could find y'all. You guys could be wanderers, moving around the jungle where ever ya want. There are risks no matter what you do."

Sawyer and Kate stood side by side. They were exhausted from traveling for hours without rest. Simultaneously they turned to face each other.

"What ya thinkin' Freckles?" Sawyer asked Kate.

With tired eye's she glanced at Sawyer.

"I don't know." Kate said in nearly a whisper. Her facial expressions gave the impression that she was thinking very intently.

Sawyer thought back to when he had first rushed out of camp only day's before. He had hardly known his intentions at the time. When Sawyer had ran out of the camp the words that Jack had told him days before were the only one running through his head. For hours as he treaded the jungle he thought only of how Jack had told him those innocent survivors had been taken while he had been gone. He had returned from the other side of the island all to find out that in his absence there had been several abductions. He blamed it on himself.

Miss Klugh's statements that she has told him when he had been at their camp echoed in Sawyer's mind; _There is a difference between your people and us…_ _you were a hard person to judge_. Sawyer understood good and well that those innocent people would not have been taken if he had been there.

Jack's monotone voice has listed off the names when they had been sitting in the cave: Nancy, Steve, Bernard, Hurley, Rose and Mark. They were all being held captive and Sullivan was dead. Sawyer mentally admitted it was his fault. He took the blame upon himself as he always did. He did not acknowledge that it could not have been prevented. Being not willing to take only partial credit he cast the burden upon himself as another from of self torture. Sawyer snapped out of his trance to find an impatient Londy staring at him.

"We are going to save them." Sawyer stated point blank. Once those words had come from his mouth he knew there was no going back.

"It's time we finish this." Sawyer said with an air of aggravation around him.

Kate's eye's had been slowly shutting since they had stopped walking but they bolted when she heard Sawyer's words.

"You want to go and get back our friends?" Kate asked nearly in disbelief.

Nodding yes Sawyer turned to Londy. He took a step forward, physically and emotionally. Sawyer had never leaned upon another, he had never been one to trust. He knew that if this was going to get done he would need some assistance.

"But we are going to need your help."


	6. Chapter 6

Omg! I apologize a million times that this chapter took so long to get out. I am gonna try to do a better job during the hiatus. Thanks for reviewing, please keep it up I really enjoy hearing what people have to say, it moves my story along faster!:)

* * *

Chapter 6:: Why Talk?

The afternoon sun beat down hard on the weary traveler's faces. They hadn't stopped walking all night. Rests were scarce on their journey. As they traveled over the jungle terrain sweat beads began to form on each of their brows. It had been a great more than twenty-four hours since Sawyer or Kate had slept and the fast pace that Londy set began to wear them down.

"You feel free to take a break anytime you want to, lil lady." Sawyer hollered at Londy.

"If you're tired just say so." Londy commented not even turning her head.

"Alright. I'm tired." He confessed wearily.

"Get over it then, we still got a good eight, nine miles before we reach our destination." Londy said unsympathetically.

"Where exactly are we headed, London?" Kate asked. She, herself was tired but she hide it well.

"Somewhere safe."

They continued to walk. Slowly yet surely their trek began to take an uphill course. Each of their paces decreased in speed as they continued up the slope. The afternoon melted into evening. The sky held orange and pinkish clouds spattered all across it leaving only a few glimpse of blue here and there. The wind blew furiously through the trees creating a whistling noise. Branches swung every which way all at once. When one gale would stop, the whistling noise it had made continued to echo though the jungle air; ringing in a person's ears. Sawyer's hair repeatedly got in his way and he would then have to brush it out of his eyes. He always made sure to do it with a frustrated air, not that it mattered much. His companions were too tired and worried about the task ahead to bother with Sawyer's attempts to show annoyance in the situation.

Leaves began to fall from trees as the gusts of winds power grew. It didn't take a weather man to know that a storm was on its way. The pink sky quickly turned to grey in one quick action. Within the blink of an eye it went from gusty evening to a wet one. The rain did not begin with light little droplets, the rain poured down from the heavens as if some one had just switched on a water faucet. Kate looked up as the rained poured down on her face and she could see the clouds moving quickly across the sky. The rain fell at every possible angle, hitting the three travelers head on. The weight of the wind and continues water droplets upon them slowed them down slightly. Each drop held an icy feel to it that made the on skin impact send a chill up a person's spine. The evening chill came with the turn of weather; their teeth began to chatter. The three were brought out of their tiresome daze by the sudden storm and pushed forward toward shelter.

As the rain poured down upon them, they could each feel the pressure the every pounding rain on their already drenching wet skin. Through the wall of rain Kate and Sawyer saw Londy turn around and yell.

"This way; quick!"

The followed her into a thicker area of the jungle all the while treading at an uphill slant. Trees of every kind formed a canopy. Rain drops fell lighter in the area compared to out in the open. Hungry, tired and wet they pressed on. All of a sudden Londy stopped and began to push back vines that hide something. She threw aside wet leaves and branches all to uncover a rusty metal door.

Kate remembered a similar incident that had taken place a few weeks ago when she was on her trek with Claire. Quickly, Kate assisted Londy in uncovering the rest of the metal door. Sawyer reached for the handle and pulled the heavy door open. The three for them, soaking wet, took shelter from the rain. Sawyer and Kate shut the door behind themselves. The lights flipped on as an effect of Londy flipped a switch in a rusty old breaker box.

"This is good." Kate said in a relaxed tone and nodded toward the outside.

Londy was busy rushing around here and there. She nodded in agreement.

"All our tracks will be washed away."

"So what is this place?" Sawyer asked while taking a brief look around. The lights flickered off and on quickly. The place held a musty wet smell to it; water could be heard falling against the metal doors outside.

"This is the old Dharma meteorology station; that's why we had to climb so high; the weather up here was more worth studying. It's been empty for years."

Londy collapsed in an old dusty chair. She lay her back against the chair and threw her legs over the arms of it in one motion. She yawned deeply then without another word she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Her shoulder lay at a slant and her mouth hung open a bit. Her pony tail was fallen out on the journey so her blonde wet hair had fallen on her shoulders forming ringlet shapes.

Before Kate allowed herself to relax she looked around the Dharma station. It was much smaller than the hatch. The walls were the same cement color as the other. The ceiling as not as tall as the other. An open door showed a toilet and sink. A built-in book self was next to a wooden door across from where she stood. A rather small living area with a connected kitchenette held two chairs and a faded orange couch. The place was covered in dust and was rusty in several particular areas. Plumbing pipes could be seen; they lined the walls and corners or floors.

Sawyer fell onto the couch causing dust to fly about the room. He lay his head on an old flat pillow and kicked his feet up on the opposite side over the arm rest. Water droplets still covered his forehead and hairline. His eyes closed with a flutter. Turning to see him at peace for a moment with his eyes contently shut Kate then walked toward the door next to the book shelf with tired steps. The door knobs cool feel gave her goose bumps. As she turned it to its left, a darkness from the other side covered her sight. Kate felt around the narrow way for a light switch; she found one quickly and turned on a dime light above her head. As the light bulb above her turned on, another light caught her eye. With the former darkness consumed a narrow, steep staircase was revealed. Kate with a slow step made her way up the steep stairs. Each step was difficult as her being as tired as she was. She would bring herself to put each leg up so she could satisfy her curiosity. She wondered what was behind the door, and up the stairs

The sound of the flickering light was soon drowned out by the sound of rain. Kate heard thousands of droplets pounding on what she thought was glass. Once she reached the top of the staircase she then stood in a small room with a circular ceiling. The ceiling was made of glass. It was been covered by leaves and mud by weather and time, so it was difficult to see out of. Two high-back, musty brown wingchairs sat in the center on the room. On a small coffee table between the two chairs lay dharma notebooks, drawings, calculations and photographs. Next to one of the chairs was a telescope. Kate sat down in one of the brown chairs and closed her eyes. She listened to the sound of the rain against the thick glass. The room was a bit chilly. She curled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. The smell of the room was neither comforting nor grotesque; it reminded Kate of an older house that hadn't been lived in for quite some time. Like the house it held memories and good times and old southing scents. Many coffees or mid-day snacks must had been shared in that room. Kate inhaled the roomed scents as she took in a deep breath. The old papers and dusty feel clouded her senses. Only planning to sit for a moment before she went downstairs, the sound of the rain and exhaustion soon took over her. As she would later not even recall Kate's mind collapses into a deep sleep as her head hit the back of the chair.


	7. Chapter 7

Please review:)

* * *

Chapter 7:: 

An awakening aroma filled the air of the small room. Fresh coffee made a scent that rolled from the kitchenette to the living place feet away. The smell woke Sawyer up; he slowly opened his eyes, with much hesitation. His night spent on the small old sofa hadn't done wonders for his back, but it had certainly been an improvement from the former jungle floor on which he laid on night after night. Turning his neck he saw through glazed with sleep eyes the silhouette of a girl. She hurried about the tiny place taking care of numerous tasks. Once the sleep left Sawyer's system he realized that the girl was Londy. He quickly remembered the previously days events. Sitting up more lax than he would have guessed he would have been. Sawyer looked about the room. Despite how little he had noticed the night before, being sleep deprived, he didn't see much more as he looked about. Londy turned her head slightly and saw he was awake; she didn't say anything except.

"She's upstairs."

Sawyer then saw the open door. He walked away from the smell of coffee and walked up the dimly light staircase. The sun shown through the glass in various spaces that were not covered by the aftermath of the storm. Over all the small area was much brighter than the lamp lit downstairs. He saw the back of two brown chairs. Walking around them he saw Kate, curled up in a ball asleep. The wet clothes she had been wearing when she feel asleep were dry and partially hardened from drying in one position. Her hair was even curler than usual since she had slept with it soaked. He didn't have much of an opportunity to take in her resting figure for she soon yawned and woke up. It was as if his very presence had been her alarm clock. In a similar fashion to that which Sawyer had, she blinked and reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." Sawyer said with a grin that could make Kate's knees go weak. She smiled a sleepy smile and whispered at him.

"Good morning."

Sawyer put his hands on the arm rests of the chair and leaned forward. Softly he kissed her the tip of her nose, then either one of her cheeks and finally he gently kissed her lips. Picking her up, in one suave motion he sat where she had been sitting and placed her in his lap. Kate leaned her head against his shoulder and let her ringlets fall where they may. Sawyer held her close.

"Why'd ya sleep up here, Freckles?" He asked out of curiosity.

Kate kept her head on his shoulder and didn't bother to lift her eyes to his.

"I came up to check out the place and fell asleep by accident." Kate answered almost in a laugh. She began to smell the coffee downstairs.

"You made coffee?" Kate asked lifting her head to see his face. She had a quizzical cute smile on her face. It was almost as if she questioned his ability to do anything pertaining to housework.

"Naw, Londy did." Sawyer said rolling his eyes for real no reason. Kate laid her head back on Sawyer's shoulder feeling a sense to relief and confusion at the same moment. Kate was snuggled close against him; she could feel his body heat. Her mind was the most at peace as it had been in a while; Kate unconsciously sighed as Sawyer played with her hair. It was the most natural thing in the work. Neither of them had ever enjoyed cuddling all that much but it was different. Cuddling was something personal, special that showed a more playful sense of affection. Cuddling showed that everything was more real, showed that the moments were more unique. It was beyond physical, the time it took to cuddle with the pleasure of another's benefit in mind was what made it so special. This was known by the mere twirling of a hair gesture.

"We need to talk to the jungle explorer downstairs about our next play." Sawyer commented while continuing to play with Kate's curls.

"Okay. You want to do that now?"

"Better now than later while marching through the heart of darkness itself."

With that Kate and Sawyer made a last attempt to shake off any sleepiness left in them and start the day. They marched down the narrow stairs leaving the glass room behind.

Londy had finished the morning preparations. On the small kitchen buffet counter top lay two plates of pancakes; made with Dharma pancake mix. A glass or orange juice and a cup up coffee sat beside each plate.

"Bacon should be ready in a minute, how bout you to get started on those pancakes."

Sawyer and Kate looked in shook at the scene before them. London leaned on one hand that rested on the counter top, she wore a faded flower apron that straps wrapped twice around her thin waist. She stood on one bare foot and balanced the other against the inside of her knee. With a spatula in hand she continued to cook the bacon.

Sawyer and Kate had never been looked after all that much, and they had certainly never gotten use to being served breakfast. Too hungry and confused to come up with questions they began to eat their breakfast. Each of them poured a generous amount of syrup on their stacks of pancakes.

"Crispy?" Londy asked turning her head slighting in their direction.

"Crispy for me" Kate said in a lighthearted tone.

"Same here." Sawyer responded with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Coming right up." Londy informed them. She held a motherish tone in her voice as she finished the final preparation for their morning meal.

Sawyer took a sip of the dark coffee. He felt the hot liquid run down his throat and he became more alert at once. Londy slide two pieces of crisp bacon on each on their plates then turned away. Kate lifted her eyes and watched Londy clean up the mess she had made when making the meal. She worked with a certain air of familiarity. She appeared to be as much in her element there as she had been in the middle of the jungle. Kate's metal thoughts drifted so far that she asked nearly unintentional.

"How did you get to be this way?" She held her fork with a piece of cut pancake in her hand.

Londy didn't act surprised by the question. She finished cleaning rather quickly then took a cup of orange juice in her hand and leaned against the counter top opposite the couple. Her feet crossed over each other and her hair lay in a tangled pony tail upon her head. She took a small sip of juice then looked at Kate.

"What way?" She asked with a tone that suggested she already knew which way.

"This way! You can hike for miles, shoot a gun, track, cook, and I can't figure out to save my life if you are a nice girl who acts tuff or a tuff girl that acts nice. How did you get to be the way you are?" Kate asked in open tone that revealed her true confusion entirely.

Sawyer stared at Londy chewing on a bight of bacon. Truth be told he was enjoying the meal a great deal. He didn't protest to the conversation, in fact he was wondering the answer to Kate's question himself.

Sipping her pulp free juice Londy looked at the two of them.

"We'll swap campfire stories later, sweetie; cuz right now we got a long ways to go. We are gonna head outta here in about twenty minutes so you're gonna wanna get ready. For now all you need to know is, I know what I am doing and you can trust me." Londy answered bluntly. She then threw the remaining juice down the drain and took a tangerine from the fruit basket that she had put together earlier that morning. Walking out of the kitchen she took off the apron, reveling a blood stain from the day before not even the rain had been able to get out.

She hardly took notice of the red blotch. Her natural reaction to such an evident thing such as a blood stain was peculiar. It was as f it wasn't there, it was as if the incident the day before had already escaped her memory. She packed the backpack with just necessities. Her hands smelled of bacon grease and there was a smudge of flour from pancake mix on her cheek. Between the stained shirt and cook appearance Londy came off as quiet strange that morning.

Sawyer and Kate finished their breakfast enjoying the last morsels of civilized food they would eat for a while. They then went to go get ready to leave.

"Got any idea of where we're goin'?" Sawyer asked while putting on his backpack. His eyes met Londy's.

"Yup." She said bluntly. Londy then threw him another hand gun. "There were only four of these here; so we each have one more gun than what we started with."

"And the fourth one?" Kate asked looking up at Londy from the crouched position she was in.

"We don't need it now; so I packed it up in case we do later."

Kate was satisfied with her answer so she let it go and took the extra gun Londy gave her.

As they opened the hatch door a floor of mid-morning sunshine greeted them. Birds could be heard chirping cheerful songs in different trees all around them. The dirt was soft beneath their feet thanks to the rain the night before. The world held a green tent to it. Being distracted by the storm the night before Sawyer and Kate had not realized how high up they had climbed. The air had a slightly fresher taste to it, and the sunshine glowed brighter. Although it all could have been an allusion created by the better than most morning they had just experiences they opted to live in a delusion and pretend they were in a better place.

"Wouldn't it be better if we traveled at night?" Kate asked Londy in a voice that implied she thought she knew better.

Londy didn't turn she kept walking as she answered.

"You really think it would make a difference? This is their island, doesn't matter what time of day it is. They know where they are going and what they are doing."

"And what exactly is it we are doing and where exactly are we going Sawyer asked?" Sawyer asked.

Londy turned and looked at the two walking side by side out of the corner of her eyes.

"I can't tell you what you to are doing, only you can tell yourself that. But as for where you're goin' you are goin' West to where your friends are. Lets just say the other day you to took a wrong turn, unintentionally, of course." Londy said her words broken. Her mind was going back and worth from talking and watching her footwork while treading up a hill. "So to get where you wanna be… to do what you wanna do, it's gonna take a lil while."

Sawyer and Kate looked at each other quickly. With questioning eyes Kate looked straight at Sawyer. It was as if she could see through him into his very thoughts. Without having to utter a word she understood that he was there. He was supportive, and that he wouldn't have taken another step unless he was sure she would come out alright in the end. Knowing a person so well as to know their thoughts scared Kate. She had never been so close to some one before, she had never been so vulnerable. he truly knew her, as she did him. There wasn't a single lie she could say to cover herself up, he could judge her to well.

Looking at the man beside her as he took steps up the hill side, as she saw him place his foot carefully on rocks and look back to make sure she was ok, she knew she couldn't have been in better care. If there had ever been one person she could trust she knew it was him. Because no one had ever cared more for her, no one had ever held her in such awe. When difficult steps uphill came along Sawyer would steady himself and reach out behind him to help her up. Kate accepted his help even when she probably could have made the climb on her own. Her hand in his as he helped pulled her up the cliff was all the reassurance Kate needed that everything was going to work out, some how, some way; even if not in the way planned.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, so I think it's pretty clear that I suck at the whole updating thing:p hope I still have some readers left! Anyways, please review!!:) I will try to have more out soon.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Truth

It was so small. The small flame that appeared to burn so bright was comforting; its heat conjured up made the weary travelers hands warm. Each flame danced around the pile sticks with a lively air. Shadows were cast on the cave's walls by the red and orange flames. The colors and movements burned in each of their eyes. The fire had a life of its own. Such power in strength was in such a small object. The fire reflected off their eyes and penetrated their hearts. The symbolic truth held by every second looking at the flames only harmed the desire of the souls.

With tired eyes Kate looked up from the flames. She viewed her surroundings Londy, Sawyer and she sat in what was an abandon polar bear cave. Its cold walls were altered by the ever growing fire. With each twig or stick added to fuel the flame the darkness of the cave was striped away.

With every passing hour the fire's brightness faded. The sticks failed to fuel the flame any longer. As the strength of the fire dead so did the strength of the three travelers. Sawyer's eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep while leading his head on his backpack. Kate's mind gave way to that of exhaustion and she was soon lost to sleep as well. With her head on Sawyer's chest Kate slept to the steady beat of his heart. His hand lay upon the arch of her back.

After a few hours Kate awoke suddenly. Looking around she did not see Londy anywhere. The fire had died down dramatically so the cave was extremely dark. Dressed in a cream colored sweatshirt Kate stood up from her resting position on the cave floor and walked to the shelter's entrance. There sat London looking out at the night sky. As quietly as possible Kate went and took a seat beside her young traveling companion. She tucked her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked at London's profile. A reflection of the stars shown in her dark eyes; they held a small glimpse of hope amongst their dark blue surroundings. London kept her gaze outward, away from the sights of the cave. Kate's arrival hadn't appeared to effect her in the slightest. Kate continued to look at the shaded silhouette of London; she saw strength beyond her years, wisdom covered up by silence and not a single hint of fear hung about remaining childish characteristics.

"How do you do it?" Kate asked in a careful tone. She asked the question as some one how had been pondering about a possible answer for quite for time. Kate looked with questionable admiration at the young women to her right.

London did not turn her head, she did not change her expression, she did not move; she merely shut her eyes. The bright night stars reflection's were lost. The quarter moons light impression left London's face all aglow against the dark cave walls and dense surrounding jungle trees. A blue vale provided by the night sky had appeared to cover the two of them. They sat in the cave's entrance as if in trance, only focused on the subject at hand. Kate listened intently and heard every steady breath London made while contemplating the answer she would give.

"I was born here, on the island." London stated simple, still not turning to face Kate.

The sounds and views of the world outside of that story no longer mattered; the chief concern of that moment was listening to London's story and understanding it.

"My parents, within months of my birth, died, the cause being some unknown illness." Her words were cold and seemed to hold no compassion or sorrow. "I was born and raised as a Dharma kid." Kate listened, fixated on London's voice. Slowly, with every word said she began to piece together the parts that made London who she was, her visible courage, the mystery that kept others wondering.

"Ben, he taught me. I was an orphan. Lotsa people taught me stuff actually. I had no parent to guard me, no one took my under their watchful eye. I was soon seen as an opportunity, a tool or an experiment."

The stars in London's eyes lost their brightness by the absence of Kate's glace. Her ears were more attached to every word uttered by the girl beside her than the sight of a lost hope seen in her eyes she had noticed moments before.

"I was never taught to live, I was taught to work, obey, deceive, to win, never to trust, never to love, never to dream. Disobeying orders was never an option. I always struggled with that part." London said the last statement with a lighter air. She continued her story, sparing Kate many details.

"I learned to shoot and track when I was very young. They taught be everything, I went from person to person learning new traits, I never had a family. The older I got the more they used me to do their dirty-work. I had learned how to be different people, I could be whoever they needed me to be; the interrogator, tracker, hunter. Life wasn't about living it was about doing my job; I had never been taught differently than that." While London told her story Kate listened in awe; she was confused. The tone London took while sharing the tale was different. She stated facts as if they were as clear as day, as if it was normal to raise a child to be the ideal person and train them to come at every beck and call.

Kate listened and found a hidden understanding. London was different and it wasn't because she had been raised a certain way; it was because she had never fallen into the trap. That knowledge came to Kate as her ears let in London dry words, she was as independent as a person could be, she was taught to do 'this or that'. Then Kate knew that she had never fallen victim of the devious mind game. She was an individual who knew what to do, she did what she was told, but always had a hidden agenda of her own. That was the very reason London was out in the middle of the jungle on a starry night sitting in a cave with Sawyer and Kate. She took what she had learned and used it how she wanted too, instead of following the demands of others. It could have been seen as the larger of two evils but Kate didn't take it that way. She looked in admiration at the young girl beside her. She saw a soul struggle, one that was difficult to overcome. London was the younger version of Sawyer and Kate the only difference was that London had never had a place to run.

"When you and Sawyer came to the camp, I found a reason to change. I saw you two, and even apart form each other you both were so strong. Through the struggles and pain you each found a reason to keep moving on. But I know my people, so I knew that it wouldn't be that easy."

It wasn't all clear to Kate; she continued to struggle to see everything, although she knew she never fully could. Kate had a better understanding of London, and why she did the things she did. She was so much like herself, Sawyer and so many others. All she wanted was change; she wanted to know there was more to life and that there was a reason to live. In helping the two of them she was breaking the chain, going off the beaten path than she had been told so much to tread upon. London turned for the first time to Kate. The night wind blew her thick blonde hair in her face, her eyes held a piercing effect. There was the ever so slight hint of moisture that lined her eyelids.

"I do it by breathing. I take one breath at a time. Kate, as hard as this may be to believe this is all new to me. I look at you two and realize that I don't have a choice, I have to go on. I could fail ya know?" London said actually using some expression in her tone. "And to fail at the one thing in my life that I wanted to do on my own, to help you two, well I can't think of a greater disappointment." London spoke slowly and carefully chose her words. Turning away from Kate's gaze she confessed one last thing. "…and that scares me to death."


	9. Chapter 9

Recommendation: reread the last paragraph of chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Final Choice

A choice. That was what separates everything in life. To stay or go, to act or walk away, to live or die trying, the choice to forget and move on with life, the choice to remember and live in the pain of past mistakes; the choice whether to help or not, can be the most dangerous of all; it's a self sacrifice that may come back to haunt some one sooner than thought. The true devotion and sincerity while helping is shown in a climatic moment; the moment when the world and what a person's done in it is shown for what it truly is.

Once the night was gone and the caves were behind them, London, Sawyer and Kate walked through a morning fog. The thick cloud filled the air and made it difficult to see. Every glazed part of the watery air had the effect of a mirror; sight could not penetrate it, the reflection of their past and who they were was stuck in the thick air about them. After the morning dew soaked into the dirt a thin layer of dry mud caked the jungle floor. The mud stuck to each of their hiking boots and weighed them down ever so slightly. Even the usually bright green plants held a dimmed grey look due to the low earthly cloud.

Sawyer and London followed a fading figure through the fog.

Kate trailed behind Sawyer, who trailed behind London. She walked in a casual, yet determined way, looking upon her two traveling companions before her. Kate saw London slightly differently after their talk the night before. She watched her with caution, with a protective air; as a sister might look upon her younger sibling. The air was thick and hard to breath; it clouded a person's senses and set a chilling sleepy effect on them.

"There's a stream up about a mile from here, ya'll wanna stop for a bit when we reach there?" London asked without even turning around to face them.

"How do you people know this island so damn well?" Sawyer questioned back with a hint of an irritated tone.

"When ya live some place your whole life ya get us to it. And I'll take that as a yes" London responded with her typical 'you should have known that' tone.

Once they met the stream they all stopped. Each filled their own water bottles with the clear crisp stream water.

The moment held a feeling of inviolability. Although the fog would have seemed to set a dreary tone the cold rushing water touching the tips of their fingers and presented a false feeling of hope brought on my easily swain emotions that were created by a delusional type circumstance.

Every sound in the jungle seemed to cease in a moment. One sound was left ring in each person's ears. Without hesitation Sawyer, Kate and London all reached for their own guns after they heard the fire of a gun only yards away from where they stood. The bullet had been aimed wrongly and had missed its target, its target being Kate. The shot had been fired from the direction in which they had been going; quickly they rushed behind different trees.

The sound of gun shoots continued to ring in the air.

There were four Others that lined the opposite bank of the creek where they had been resting. Shoots constantly where being fired at the group of trees where the three hide. Sawyer got down low and looked through brush and bushes n the ground near his feet. Quickly, he aimed and shot his gun, the bullet whizzed through the air and hit one of the Others square in the head, he feel back immediately, and all they could assume was that he was dead. Kate stealthily moved amongst the trees until she found a good position. Eyeing her opponent she readied her gun and fired, twice. With two hits to his chest the man fell back to join his also lost partner. Two more men remained, they continued to fire in the direction in which Sawyer and Kate's bullets had come from, the shoots hit the trees around them or often flew past the gaps between the trees just dearly missing their bodies.

London, who was behind the tree nearest to the stream, with out hesitation aimed, pulled the trigger of her gun and shoot down one of the last remaining man. As fate would have it, as she had gotten into view to shoot, the fourth man had seen her. Sawyer and Kate sat feet away crouched in the brush; they heard the shoot and saw the look on her face when the bullet penetrated her skin and went into her heart.

Filled with rage and determination, Sawyer instantly shot down the remaining man. The gun shot concluded their firing match; the sound that remained was that of the heavy and painful breathing of London.

Sawyer held out his gun and an across the stream, he began to check the surrounding area and the bodies.

"No, no!" Kate shouted as she ran to London. The young girl began to cough up blood; her once steady shoulders caved and hunkered over, her chest caved in as she struggled to breath. Tears began to stream down Kate's eyes.

"You can't do this, you can't leave!" Kate cried to London in a hurt tone, as if she was leaving her by choice.

"So…. did I fail?" London asked with a bloody cough. She still didn't loss her light air that showed up most in time of desperation.

Kate smiled a weak, yet genuine smile.

"No, London, you didn't fail." Kate reassured her in a weak tone.

"Good, the whole death thing scared me there for a minute, I thought I had lost what chance I had left to do something right."

"Don't you say that…" Kate cried with red cheeks. "You are going to be alright." She added trying to convince herself of something she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt was not true. London laughed a weak and hallow laugh.

"Do you have a bullet in your eye or something, Kate? Cause as far as I can tell, I have one in my heart, and seeing as we are in the middle of a jungle I think it's safe to say it's my time."

London's eyes were blood shot and her blue, green eyes were nearly fully taken up by her expanding black pupil. Kate cried; all she could do was looked at her. That strong girl who had helped lead them so far was dying in front of her.

"Kate, look in my backpack." Kate wiped her tears way and started to look through London's belongings.

"Take it all." London instructed, even in a dying state she continued her pursuit to help. "Now look in the front pocket" London said in a feeble whisper, her voice was failing her fast. Unzipping the front zipper to London's well worn in black, back pack, she saw something she thought she would never lay eyes on again.

Carefully she lifted a small toy plane out. Kate looked London directly in the eyes; no longer did they hold a reflection that presented hope or determination, they were dry and color drained.

"He needs you." London said in a whisper.

The fog had been slowly lifting all the while.

London slipped out of earthly existence moment after she uttered her last words to Kate.

Sawyer who had walked up behind her stood still; and stared blankly at the lifeless figure on the ground before him. The two of them were silent, what could be said. The world had thrown another trial, another heartbreaking incident at them. To hold in the pain, to deny or accept guilt would be the choice they had to make. London's choices and decisions that lead to her death would echo in their hearts. Taking what they learned and moving on would seem the easier thing to do; to revenge the dear lost one would seem to fit the theme of the journey. Blood spilled out of her chest, the stream from the river caught a hold of the blood as it spilled out. The scarlet fluid was carried down stream and mixed with the water. The surrounding and personal thought of fear left at the sight of seeing the life sustaining blood flow out of her body and down the stream where she had lead them.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry It's (really) short and took a few months to get out :\ I will try to be more prompt for any one that is still reading. I have a better, long, idea of where it will be going so it shouldn't take as long. :)

* * *

Chapter 10: Does the Pain Ever Subside?

The tears had gone dry, no longer were they at a lost for words. Slowly the pain subsided. Every step taken was one further from where is had happened, every passing moment kept them further from the past. Her presence no longer kept them in tact or reminded them of how unfamiliar they were with the world around them. The girl, who was ever so courageous, had her belongings divided between Sawyer and Kate's backpacks. The gun she had held in her hands when it happened resting in the back of Sawyers dirty jeans. Ever tree passed signaled a closer distance to their final destination.

Sawyer watched as Kate marched ahead of him; her steps were steady and strong, she showed no physical effect of what had just happened. The only sign of sorrow was her red tear stained cheeks and the absence of conversation between the two of them.

"Sure we're headin' the right way, Freckles?"

Sawyer asked her while treading along, wishing for a break.

After an hour of hiking without a word said, Kate snapped around quickly. She placed her hands on her hips and titled her head slightly to the side. Her face wore a deathly gaze, while her eyes could pierce a hole through some one.

"And how do you think I would know were we are going, Sawyer? Does it look like I have a map to you? Our guide is dead!"

Kate finished making sure to complete her small fume with a tone that made her point very clear, she then spun around to keep on with the journey. Sawyer bit his lip and held back a sarcastic remark; he knew she was struggling inside after losing Londy so suddenly. His forehead scrunched slightly and his eyes became chady. Patience was not a character trait Sawyer possessed; so he was appealing to whatever sympathy he had in him at all to save them a fight.

The trek seemed to last hours, days even. The minutes past slowly, with only the priority of walking on their mind, it was easy to drift back to thoughts of what had recently happened.

Shadow's begun to grow longer. The Darkness began to role in from the East, and cover, all the objects in the jungle with a dark blue tent, slowly, stars begun to appear all over the sky, in the East. Neither Sawyer no Kate had any interest in stopping to be alone without any distractions. Without the worry of hiking and watching every step, they were left with only their thoughts, which that evening would be anything but good.

"We needa make camp." Sawyer informed Kate in an empty tone. She nodded in agreement and began to prepare for an evening in encampment.

After the wood for a fire had been gather and the flame started, they settled down with their back against two separate trees.

Both of them had dealt with death, each of them had seen others die; often at their expense. The sorrow they were filled with at the moment out weighted their desire to persevere and accomplish what they had originally set out to do.

The night air was crisp, it filled each of their lungs and stung their nostrils. The slight pain of the cool air lasted only momentary and left the feeling of emptiness which was echoed by an oncoming wave of loneliness.

"I've never had time to be sad before."

Kate admitted in a voice that sounded as if she thought the statement in pure wonderment. Through the night he gazed at her silhouette when he heard her say those words. The blaze lines her face and set off the color tone in her freckles so they appeared darker than they were. Brown curls fell upon her tired shoulders. Each knee was tucked up close to her chest and he arms lay in her lap as she laid back against a large tree. Her green eyes were her most distinct feature at that time though. The fire that sat before her was reflected in them. She fixed her eyes on the flame before her, everything turned dark around the object, till it was the only thing she could see, the only thing she could think about. Sawyer saw how set her sorrowful eyes were fixed on the fire. It appeared as if she had left earthly existence and was in some other state of being where she was only with her pain, memories and thoughts.

Sawyer got up from his position a few feet away from her and went to her side. It was his gentle touch that brought her back to reality. She jolted ever so slightly, while coming out of the state to realize he was at her side. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder and cradling her in an embrace, Sawyer tried to comfort her in her time of grief and pain. The constant life of running and fleeing every place to live a day longer had never allowed time for morning.

They sat silently in the jungle scared, alone and confused. The continuous stillness was eerie. Each hushed wind blew the trees creating a rustling of the leave that made a wispy sort of sound.

The presence of one another was the only real thing left to them, if they could have made the rest of reality go away, they would have. All the frequent anguish inflicted on them, and on those around them grew each and everyday. The walls they built up when those events occurred only grew higher and higher. Kate wrapped her small fingers around Sawyer's arm and held on tight. She let silent tears role down her dirty cheeks.

Sawyer felt her small frame shaking. He tightened his embrace and held her steady to let her know that she was safe in his arms. His lips softly touched her wet cheeks and took her tears away.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!! Please review:) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: While Haunted…

* * *

It came too suddenly, yet no matter how many times it returned the dream took him by surprise. The flashes of his mother's scared face, her feet running out of his room, and the soon after blood pool on his bedroom floor dripping off his bed above, all ran through his mind. Only this time, the dreadful dream did not end with the gun shot; it merely was the beginning tone for another destructive dream that followed, that was also created by painful memories. He stood in a dark forest staring in pure terror and shock, down at London, resting in a puddle of her own shed blood. Her lifeless body was pale, though the young girl still held an expression of strength and authority. Sawyer winced; flashes of his time with her on the island flew before his eyes as the nightmare continued. Her soft voice with its childish remains echoed in his ears.

Even in his dream the presence of her past echoed in how she said every word; she spoke with understanding sorrow, and as always, with strength. All he could see from then on was her breathless body lying in the empty jungle, and the same thought kept coming back.. that is was his fault another person was dead, and a young one at that. The colors began to blend together; black and red, and a pulse sound became more prevalent each moment, then overpowering London's voice. The pulse drowned everything out; the beat was slow and weak, but still loud in his mind.

Breathing heavily, he woke up, his hands gripped something. The piercing darkness was thick; he couldn't see two feet in front of him. The dim fire that he had fallen asleep to was long gone. His rushing heart still pounded in his ears.

"Sawyer" He heard a gentle scared whisper.

After blinking his eyes adjusted to the lighting, the layers of darkness were pealed away, then revealing a visibly shaken Kate before him. No longer could she hide what she was thinking. For a short time he had brought her to a venerable state; she had seen him terrified in his sleep by some dream.  
"You were shaking." She told him in the same scared whisper that was barely audible.

She had fallen asleep in his arms from when he had been comforting her hours before. Looking down he saw that he was griping her wrists; then he saw her scared expression that she wore as plain as day. Sawyer knew how frightened Kate was at that moment. His fingers slid from her wrists up her arms and he then gentle laid his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into him till her head was tucked underneath his chin.  
As Kate lay in his arms she knew his thoughts, but she did not think they were in need of exposure. Simply knowing what he was going through was enough; Kate had no need for him to verbally admit them. Sawyer also knew how she was feeling at the moment. Their understanding was a slight comfort to one another as they lay against the trunk of a tree before the morning sun rose to dawn a new day.

* * *

It was Kate rushing around their small camp site that they had rested in doing different little things that woke Sawyer up the next morning. Kate has woken up about an hour before and quietly left his arms to take a look around where they were in daylight. Upon her return from her small exploration she had not tried to be awfully silent; truth be told she had been loud on purpose for she was tired of Sawyer sleeping in.

"Tryin' to wake the dead, Freckles?" Sawyer said waking up with some what of a lazy start.

Kate sat stubbornly down on a near by rock and indignantly ignored his comment. Her mood swings were beginning to be as changing as the island's weather.  
Sawyer got up and stretched.

"So ya gonna sit on your pretty lil ass all day or are we gonna get back to explorin' Gilligan's island?"

"What's the point?" Kate asked with a terribly confused tone. "We're only making our fate the same as London's."

"So what? We're just gonna stay here like sitting ducks and wait as the 90 thieves plot their next attack on island-villa?"

"What do you honestly expect, Sawyer?

"I expect you to get up off your ass and give a damn! Moppin' around ain't your style, Freckles. Nothing you do is going to bring her back, nothing you do is gonna change and of it on the island or whatever the hell it is ya did before we crashed here that screwed ya up so bad!"

Kate stared in disbelief at the man before her. All she wanted to do was hurt him. Hurt him for knowing her so well and knowing that she was better than she often lead people on to believe.

"You think you know me?" Kate said with a sly twisted smile that came off as if she was trying to say the answer was opposite than that which was the truth. She stood a few feet away from him and tried her hardest to block him from reading her, but she knew she couldn't. She tried to act as if he did not really know her as well as he did and she wanted him to think that he did not. Kate's stance was one of aggression that evoked her fearful purpose to discourage Sawyer.

Sawyer, had he not had been so aware of who Kate was, would have been hurt by her accusations of him not knowing her. But instead he kept his face emotionless and walked toward Kate.  
He walked slowly and carefully with his face toward the ground viewing every step as if was of the utmost importance, but it was his destination that he thought most significant.

When he stood right in front of her he was so close she could feel his body heat. He leaned in and brought his lips close to hers. Kate felt butterflies in her stomach as her green eyes scanned his close face.

"Yeah, I do. So don't you even think about trying to say different." Sawyer spoke softly right to her in a calm, controlled voice.

Sawyer then created distance between them by slowly pulling away while keeping eye contact.

Sawyer grabbed his backpack and headed off into the jungle. He didn't say anything else to Kate, he did not even turn around to see if she was following him.

* * *

Thanxx for readin'!! Please comment. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: For the Better?

Kate watched as Sawyer strutted off into the fast unknown without a glance back.

1 hour or so before

An early morning breeze blew Kate's brown curls against her face that lay on upon Sawyer's chest. Her eyes opened eagerly, as if on cue with the rising sun. She glanced around, moving only her eyes to scan the jungle around her. There was a pink cover that mystified the air and seemed to sparkle with the morning dew.

Kate carefully lifted her head off of Sawyer's chest. Slowly she took in his presence, staying quiet, as not to wake him; she enjoyed the sight of him sleeping for a moment.

Kate made no sudden movement; but became intensely alert after seeing a human shadow created by the morning sun move slighting only yards away. Slowly and without making a sound Kate took her gun and crept through the trees to where she had seen the shadow. She neared the un-expecting spy with gun in hand. The person was so intent on her position that she did not consider Kate was approaching.

"Drop it." Kate commanded in and icy tone after putting the gun to the back of the surprised victim's neck. The young girl before her dropped her weapon without a second's thought. Her breathing or behavior did not change, she appeared in control and calm.

"Turn around."

Carefully the girl turned around. Her long black curly hair was pulled back from her face in a pony tail. Kate recognized her straight away; it was Alex, the girl who had helped him escape only weeks before.

Almost surprised, Kate lowered her gun… but kept it ready.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked in an empty tone.

"I came here to warn you." Alex said quickly. She kept the same straightforward manner she always had. "Listen, I can't stay long… they think one of you killed her."

"London?" Kate asked in nearly a scared tone.

"Yeah, London! They found her body with all the other ones by the stream a few hours ago. Ben is furious; not that either of you had much of a chance to live from the beginning, well you have none now."

Kate was stunned; they hadn't even considered the possibility that they could be blamed for her murder.

"Uhm.. What do we do?" Kate asked helplessly, while pondering whether the girl has a plan to offer them or not.

"You can't keep going!" Alex answered bluntly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Either way we die ok... we have no where to go!" Kate replied starting to get defensive.

"Well I don't know what to tell you there; but at this point, you have a greater likely hood of actually surviving if you keep away from our camp!" Alex said reaching down to grab her bag and gun.

"Good luck..." She whispered before running off into the jungle.

Kate stood, gun in hand, stunned. Her mind tried to grasp a logical thought for even a moment. She knew she couldn't tell Sawyer, he would press on with the journey. Kate was as confused as ever. There was no place to run, if they continued they were sure to meet their death, more so than ever she was certain of that. If they choose not to continue on they could not go back to camp and they would have to run and live in fear, but that would be nothing knew to either of them. Kate was lost, she walked slowly back to where she had left Sawyer, pondering these thoughts. The pink rays soon turned to gold beams and the jungle took on the appearance of an earthly heaven.

How such beauty could be contradicted by the sullen moment was beyond Kate's conception. She started down at the man she loved laying on the jungle floor. In his sleep his shields were down, no longer could his expressions hide their well worn features. His life and its effects where shown clearly, yet he held a certain amount of peace in his expression. He was a determined man; she knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. She decided then to protect him, to save him from being hurt once again, from having to face death, his own, or her own. She would appear to have given up hope and ask to forsake the journey. Kate looked at his face with these thoughts on her mind, and knew she was in love and that she would do what ever it took to save him.

About an hour later.

Kate watched as Sawyer strutted off into the fast unknown without a glance back.

No longer did she know what to do. There was no method of persuasion that would work that she knew of. To follow him would on result in each of them dying, and without the other one to lean on or to be saved. Kate bowed her head and gritted her teeth. Life was too difficult. She took her backed bag and marched onward in his direction. Not knowing what exactly to expect, but being prepared for the very worst; as she always was.

* * *

Thanxx for still readin'! Please review, I'll have more out as _soon_ as I can!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Convictions and occurrences.

* * *

Her head was pounding; she could feel still wet blood between her fingers. Everything blended together; all she could see was the faint resemblance of a light. She tried to open her mouth but no words could come out. Her mouth was dry and the air around her felt tight in her lungs. 

She thought she heard yelling but it was soft to her ears. She couldn't identify the voice. The yells soon died away and were replaced by closer mellow tones. Her eye lids felt heavy; she could no longer keep her eyes open. The colors and the sounds faded away as she passed out before she could remember what had happened.

* * *

Sawyer kept walking. It was dark by now and he had her on his mind. He didn't know what to think any more. Everything had gone wrong. He didn't even know where she was.

* * *

"Ben, we got her" A tall, slim blonde told Benjamin Linus as she came up to him in the musty hall way of some unknown place. 

"Good. Bring her to me in the North corner in room number 2."

"Yes, sir" The Blonde girl, named Bonnie, replied quickly.

Ben sat in a chair waiting for the young women. The large metal door opened slowly and she was escorted in.

"Here she is Sir."

Boonie Left the room to stand directly outside the room.

Her hands were cuffed infront of her and her brown hair lay in tangles.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ben asked in a disapproving tone.

Sitting down in a hard wooden chair across from him she took an exasperated breath. "Are these really necessary, Ben?" she asked almost sarcastically lifting her cuffed hands from her lap slightly.

"Ben?" He echoed in a dry tone with small amount of hurt in it.

"'Dad' didn't seem to fit just right at the moment." Alex declared showing next to no expression. Her words held a cold tone, as did her body language. She would stand grounded in her convictions no matter what happened. What had occurred only hours before had only reassured her of her beliefs more than anything else ever had.

* * *

Sorry bout the wait.. please review!! 


End file.
